


幻象艺术

by lei534



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 虫神秘向。彼得以为他抓住昆汀了，实际上是昆汀抓住他了。
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	幻象艺术

1  
就算是纽约好邻居，也很难在大半夜有人敲门的时候心平气和，更何况当他揉着半睁的睡眼打开家门的时候看见的是一张不怎么想看到的脸。  
“昆汀·贝克。”他完全清醒了，手在门把上越攥越紧：“你......”  
彼得说了个你字就说不下去了，他实在不知道该说什么。伦敦的战斗已经久远到细节模糊，视频带来的骚乱在神盾局的帮助下也渐渐平息。在精心设计几次蜘蛛侠与彼得·帕克同时出现的场面后，社交网络上对彼得的猜疑很快被其他热点取代，昆汀至少说对了一件事，人们什么都信。  
昆汀一只手扶在门框上，对彼得勉强勾了勾唇角。他的头发耷拉在额前，发梢还在滴水，西装外套湿透了，里面的衬衫也呈半透明的浑浊状态贴在皮肤上。雨滴打在柏油路面的声音传到彼得耳朵里，他开始怀疑昆汀是他梦中的幽灵。  
“你不打算请我进去吗？”昆汀终于开口，柔和的声线包裹着稍显讽刺的语气。彼得眨了眨眼睛，确定这熟悉的腔调不是做梦。  
“我为什么要让你进来？”  
昆汀笑了笑，对彼得的态度并不意外。他拉开外套一侧，白衬衫上的大团血迹在彼得眼前暴露无遗：“这个理由可以吗？”  
彼得一惊，终于注意到昆汀扶在门框上的手也沾满鲜血。  
鲜血加上昆汀，等式的另一头不是犯罪也是祸事，彼得皱起眉头盯着昆汀因为失血而苍白的脸，咬了咬牙还是让他进门了。  
“鞋子脱了，不要踩脏地板。”  
昆汀听话地照做了，他脱了外套乖乖站在客厅里，一脸随您吩咐的表情。彼得不习惯他如此配合的样子，推着他的胸口把他按到沙发里，手还在掀他的衬衫：“你怎么回事？老实交代，不然我就报警。”  
昆汀歪在沙发上，或许是因为疲惫，他半眯着眼睛说话声音仿佛梦呓：“报警？你要跟警察说什么？我可是受害者。”  
“所以我在问你怎么回事。”  
他安抚地拍了拍彼得的手：“贯通伤，不致命，我已经处理过了，当然你如果能提供止痛药就再好不过。”  
彼得哼了一声，他别过脸不去看昆汀腹部的伤口，在抽屉里翻出几片阿司匹林，倒了杯水放到茶几上：“你还没告诉我发生了什么。”  
昆汀吞下药片，陷在沙发里慢慢闭上眼睛。他含糊地说：“有人要杀我，我逃出来了。”  
“谁要杀你？昆汀，醒醒，别在这儿睡......"彼得晃了晃他的肩膀。昆汀被他这么一晃伤口又开始疼，他不耐烦地推开彼得的手：“想杀我的人多了去了，你忘了我才是反面角色？”  
“是谁？”  
“你关心这么多干什么？”  
彼得被昆汀气得想笑：“不想我关心，你别半夜跑到我家来啊！”  
“我没别的地方好去。”昆汀睁开眼睛，幽幽地看了彼得一眼，叹息一声：“你要是想把我打包送到警局就请便吧。”  
理智上彼得明白昆汀的后半句不是真心话，他只是在赌彼得会不会心软而已，但彼得的目光落在昆汀的手腕上，一圈暗紫色的淤痕在白皙的皮肤上格外醒目，他认出那是金属镣铐长期磨损的结果。彼得叹了口气，在心底小小地唾弃着自己。  
昆汀只需看一眼彼得的表情就能猜到结果，他笑了笑，语调因为胜利微微上扬：“还是这么善良，看来神秘客带给你的负面影响也没多少。”  
他的话像是引线一样把彼得的情绪瞬间点燃，旧日糟糕的回忆涌入脑海，他说话声音因为怒气有些变调：“没多少？你以为我一个人住是为了什么？你知不知道因为你的视频有多少罪犯跑去我家？老师和同学都像看怪物一样看我，梅姨连扔垃圾都要等马路上没人了才去！现在你跑过来说我善良？操你的昆汀·贝克......”  
“操我？你不是已经这么做过了吗？”他微翘的嘴唇勾起一抹嘲讽，蓝色瞳仁里是毫不掩饰的轻蔑。彼得像被呛住一般收声，握紧拳头忍住想在他脸上狠狠来一拳的冲动。他做了个深呼吸，冷冷地扔了条毛巾过去：“明天早上我要是看见你还在这儿，我亲自送你去警局。”  
昆汀慵懒地哼了一声，血水从他身上流下来渗进沙发垫里，他敷衍地擦了两下，对站在一边的彼得说：“能过来一下吗？”  
彼得不明所以地弯腰凑过去：“怎么？”  
蜘蛛感应大概是失灵了，彼得在感受到昆汀冰凉的嘴唇时脑子里只有这一个念头。他不确定是昆汀还是自己先后退了，多半是自己。他惊骇地瞪着昆汀，舌头几乎要打结：“你，你在干什么？”  
始作俑者懒洋洋地缩回沙发里，似笑非笑地说：“作为收留我的谢礼。”  
“没听说过这种谢法的。”  
“我实在没什么东西好给你，你要是想，我不介意再被你上一次。”  
这下彼得是真的舌头打结了，他狠狠剜了昆汀一眼，脑子里混杂着愤怒疑惑还有某种他不愿意承认的羞涩。最后他什么都没说，默不作声地跑回房间去了，转过身去的时候还能听见昆汀在他背后轻笑。  
躺回床上的时候，彼得攥紧了被子，由衷希望自己不要梦到有关昆汀·贝克的一切。  
2  
彼得拎着书包跳进窗户，面罩还没摘就听见客厅里一阵咳嗽。  
“我说你啊......病成这样还不去医院，不怕伤口感染？”  
昆汀躺在床上，手臂压着眼睛，听见彼得的声音干脆地翻了个身背对着他。彼得走过去拉开他的手，强迫他看着自己：“麻烦你配合一下，这是我家，你躺在我的床上，还穿着我给你买的衣服。你逃跑都不带张银行卡的吗？”  
“如果带了我就不会允许你给我买审美水准如此底下的衣服了。”昆汀的脸和嘴唇一样苍白，刻薄劲儿倒是一如既往。  
彼得翻了个白眼，从书包里拿出昆汀让他买的药放在床头：“你要是昨天晚上少一点刻薄我说不定就不会把你扔在沙发上不管，你也不会因为穿着湿衣服睡觉发烧，从这个角度来说你真的是自作自受。”  
“但是如果我没有半死不活地躺在沙发上，你今天早上看见我活蹦乱跳的说不定就真送我去警局了，从这个角度来说挺值的。”  
彼得皱起眉头打量着昆汀：“你故意的？”  
昆汀微微一笑：“谁知道呢？”  
被算计的感觉涌上心头，彼得想发火，但冲着昆汀虚弱的样子又实在发不起来，最终他只是气呼呼地站起来准备走人。  
“我能借用你的电脑吗？”昆汀在他背后轻轻地说。  
“我说不行有用吗？”彼得哼了一声：“别想打什么鬼主意，我看着你呢。”  
“我不会用你的帐号看成人电影的。”  
彼得的脸微微发红，他实在不想脸红的，他已经成年了，看成人电影有什么问题？但是话从昆汀嘴里说出来总是变了个味道，他红着脸把笔记本放到床头。昆汀支着胳膊想坐起身，但发热带来的眩晕使他往一边倒。彼得下意识伸手扶住他，昆汀拽着他的胳膊，两人倒在床铺上。彼得在摔在昆汀胸口前伸直胳膊撑住自己，他怕压到昆汀的伤口。  
昆汀没有理会彼得对自己的照拂，他的手指勾上彼得的后颈，汗毛在粗糙的手指沾到皮肤上时根根竖起。后颈上被施了几分力道，要挣脱很容易，但彼得还是顺从地凑了过去。  
他看着昆汀的眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔还是好看得无可救药，他叹口气，在差一点就要触及一个吻的时候停了下来。摸索着昆汀空闲的那只手，彼得握住他手腕上那圈淤伤轻声说：“你是打算现在说实话，还是压根没想告诉我实话？”  
“我说了，有人要杀我，我逃出来了。”  
彼得环得有些紧，昆汀吃痛地皱眉：“怎么纽约好邻居也学会刑讯逼供了？”  
彼得不说话，只是瞪着他，手上的力道却松了不少。  
“好吧。”昆汀无奈地说，呼出的热气落在彼得鼻尖：“有个有权有势的人看上了二元增进回溯技术，所以我就被抓了，俗套故事。至于是谁，反正你查得出来，就不必问我了。”  
“你的队友呢？珍妮丝，道格，还有其他几个我记不得名字的......”  
“死了。”昆汀冷漠地说，话语如同法官的重槌敲在彼得心口：“他们都死了，我是唯一活着逃出来的。”  
彼得屏住呼吸，端详着他的瞳孔试图找出一丝一毫说谎的痕迹，但他只找到了几分不易察觉的哀悼。他的心收紧了，在理性判断下一步之前，感情先行占领他的大脑，他低下头，温柔地吻着昆汀，任由昆汀搂紧他。  
他拍开胸口的按钮，制服如落潮般从胸口褪开露出光洁的肌肤。昆汀从鼻子里发出一声轻笑，握着彼得裸露的肩膀在亲吻的间隙说：“总是这么心软，彼得。”  
“只是对你。”彼得吻着昆汀的脖子，手已经伸进衣服里面，避开伤口在他身上游走着：“昆汀你这次要是还骗我......”  
“没骗你。”昆汀本就眩晕的脑袋被彼得细密的亲吻弄得有些意识模糊，他喃喃地打断彼得：“我早说了，我不介意再被你上一次。”  
彼得就算是在床上也一样喜欢碎碎念，他一会儿担心昆汀感冒加重一会儿问伤口疼不疼，最后昆汀忍无可忍抓着他往自己身上按，倒像是他在强迫彼得似的。昏昏沉沉的大脑在几番折腾之后彻底放弃思考，他靠着彼得温暖的躯体陷入无梦的沉眠。  
彼得是被饿醒的，他摸着肚皮坐起来，发现身侧只留有一个塌陷的枕头。天色渐暗，房间里没有开灯，他摸索着穿好衣服慢吞吞走出去。  
昆汀坐在餐桌前，电脑屏幕的光映在他脸上有几分冷清，听见脚步声他合上电脑，冲彼得微微一笑：“我以为有蜘蛛力量是不会累的。”  
“蜘蛛侠也要睡觉。”彼得噘着嘴，眼睛还半眯着，他抬起头嗅了嗅空气中的香味：“有什么好吃的？”  
“培根加煎蛋，你冰箱里真没多少东西好选。”昆汀端起餐盘走向厨房：“没想到你睡这么久，已经冷了，我再去热一下。”  
彼得忙不迭点头，看着昆汀的背影在厨房忙碌，他恢复了清醒的神情，轻手轻脚地走到餐桌旁，一边留心挺厨房的响动一边开电脑查看昆汀在做什么。其他窗口都已被关闭，只有一个网页还留着，彼得点开来，奥斯本企业的标志赫然出现在眼前。  
奥斯本？难道说......彼得疑惑地皱眉，目光落在电脑旁的U盘上，他很确定这不是自己的东西。还没来得及碰到U盘他就听见昆汀的脚步声越来越近，他赶紧合上电脑坐到桌对面去，在昆汀走近时打了个小小的呵欠，又是一副睡不醒的模样。  
“吃完就去睡吧。”他的食指轻轻勾过彼得额前的碎发。彼得打量着他，眼底闪过一丝狡黠：“你也一起？”  
昆汀抬眼看着彼得，有些好笑地说：“我是无所谓。”  
“不要说得好像我在强迫你似的。”  
“这是你家，你可是有绝对力量的那个人，就算强迫我也只能顺从。”  
彼得不高兴地鼓起脸颊，他的表情令昆汀联想到花栗鼠。他微笑着凑近揉了揉彼得的头发，惹得彼得挥舞着叉子一阵抗议：“我不是小孩了！”  
“小孩都喜欢说自己不是小孩。”  
彼得抓住昆汀的手，用一个油腻腻的吻彻底堵上昆汀的嘴。  
3  
离家还有好几米远，蜘蛛感应已经嗡嗡响起，彼得心里一惊，大踏步走到门口，发现门虚掩着。  
“怎么......”脑内警铃大作，彼得小心地推开房门。屋内没有他预想的狼藉，地上有零星的茶杯碎片，茶几像是受到撞击歪到一旁。彼得愣了一下，赶忙朝卧室跑去。  
卧室看上去像是被飓风席卷过一般，书本洒落一地，床单被子可怜兮兮地缩在角落。彼得一边收拾一边找这几天昆汀时不时拿出来的U盘，找了一圈没找到。  
他想起自己曾经在电脑上看到的页面，奥斯本企业，各种猜测在脑海里飞速运转着。垃圾桶被人一脚踢翻，沾血的纱布安静地躺在地面上，想到昆汀的伤还没好全，彼得无奈地叹气，不情不愿地翻出伊迪丝。  
彼得自己也不记得有多久没用过这副眼镜了，可以随意篡改任何数据、监控他人生活的利器如同潘多拉魔盒，他害怕自己对伊迪丝太过依赖导致越界，一直把她闲置一旁好好收藏着。  
“伊迪丝，我需要知道昆汀·贝克的行踪。”他戴上眼睛，冷静地下达指令。  
GPS坐标很快在眼前闪烁，彼得认出地址是奥斯本企业的实验基地。  
“好吧。”想起昆汀手腕的伤痕，他皱了皱眉，也顾不上收拾房间，换上蜘蛛服飞快地融入林立高楼中。他一边在空中急速穿行，一边思考着昆汀曾对他说过的话。  
绑架昆汀的人难道是奥斯本？但彼得不明白奥斯本为什么需要操纵幻觉的技术，他有足够的科技力量，也没有当英雄的梦，总不至于他也想开个心理治疗中心。昆汀手腕上的伤不是短短几天的囚禁就能造成的，他绝对被关了很长时间，但昆汀对此讳莫如深，彼得就没有追问。他现在有点后悔，早知道就不让昆汀这么轻易蒙混过去了。  
他从屋顶翻进去，在天花板上无声爬行着，基地内部看上去跟厂房没什么不同，除了有很多奇奇怪怪的电子设备和全副武装的研究人员。他不停搜寻着昆汀的声音，直到听见远处传来熟悉的说话声。  
“贝克先生。”诺曼·奥斯本插着口袋，脸上挂着悠闲的假笑：“我真心希望我们能以更为体面的方式达成合作。”  
“你一直都很体面。”昆汀微笑着，眼中的讽刺一览无余：“不体面的只有我。”  
奥斯本耸了耸肩，装作遗憾地叹了口气：“你这么说就太没契约精神了，贝克。没有我的资金你怎么能继续研究呢？”  
“我由衷希望你下次跟别人谈契约之前不要把他铐起来关在实验室里，更不要拿枪指着他。”  
奥斯本哈哈大笑起来，仿佛昆汀说了一个极为有趣的笑话，昆汀盯着奥斯本，嘲讽的微笑依旧挂在嘴角。  
“来谈正事吧。”奥斯本收敛了笑容，眼神冰冷：“我知道你已经研究出我要的东西了，不然你也不会逃。”  
他冲昆汀旁边的人点了点头，昆汀感觉到太阳穴上被一个冷冰冰的东西抵住了，不用猜也知道是枪口。他叹了口气，拿出口袋里的U盘递过去：“看样子我没多少选择。”  
奥斯本没有接，他微微偏头示意手下去开设备：“演示给我看。”  
“怎么了，奥斯本，疑心这么重？”昆汀微笑着，眼睛里却多了几分凶狠：“还是说，你已经开始后悔不该把我的队友都杀掉了？据我所知你的人可不会用无人机。”  
“他们自愿帮你逃跑，也算死得其所。”  
昆汀冷哼一声，走到计算机前操作起来，在U盘连上电脑的一瞬间，他的小指因为紧张而不自然地抽动了一下。他轻轻吸气，庆幸奥斯本没有看出他的异常。  
“不过还是有点可惜。”奥斯本在无人机缓缓上升的时候突然说话。  
“可惜什么？”  
“好不容易研究出了对付蜘蛛侠的武器，却不能先拿他做实验。”  
昆汀看了一眼奥斯本，突然哈哈大笑了起来。  
“你笑什么？”  
“谁说不能实验了？”昆汀笑得喘不过气，伸出食指对着上空：“他不就在哪儿吗？”  
彼得几乎是刚对昆汀做出噤声的手势，就看到昆汀在他眼皮子底下出卖了自己。  
“昆汀·贝克！”他气急地吼了一声，不管不顾地跳下来顺便砸坏一个无人机：“你在搞什么名堂？”  
他没指望昆汀回答他的问题，毕竟彼得现在也无暇理顺事情的来龙去脉。他被奥斯本的人手团团围住，普通人类的体力在蜘蛛力量面前不值一提，彼得轻易就把他们打飞到一旁用蛛网牢牢禁锢起来。  
“我想你现在可以做点什么了吧。”奥斯本冷冷地说，声音暗含着某种威胁。  
“还在导入数据。”昆汀把显示进度条的窗口隐藏在底端，努力做出平静的样子：“就快好了。”  
刚才还拿枪指着他的打手此刻也加入战局，眼看着被彼得一脚踢飞顺带发射几支蛛丝倒挂到天花板上去了。奥斯本的手伸向腰后，昆汀在他把枪拔出来对准自己的刹那说道：“可以了。”  
彼得正朝着昆汀走来，虽然面罩挡住了表情但他此刻的步伐每一步都充满怒气，直到目前为止他完全不知道昆汀都在做什么，他盘算着要把昆汀五花大绑飞回家好好审问一番。下一秒黑暗包围了他，浓密的黑雾漫延在他目光所及之处，彼得茫然的抬头，方才他呆过的天花板此刻完全从视野中消失不见。  
“又来？”彼得无奈地叹气：“你的幻境对我没用，昆汀。”  
没有回答，一片沉默中彼得感觉到了一丝不寻常的气息，他试探着往前走了两步，突然一股巨大的冲击力袭来，他被猛地弹飞重重地摔在地上。彼得喘着粗气直起身，眼前的迷雾依旧浓得化不开。心脏砰砰直跳，他捂着隐隐作痛的肋骨，终于意识到有什么地方不对劲。  
他没有感知到任何威胁，他的蜘蛛感应失灵了。  
4  
百分之九十。  
昆汀皱着眉头，无人机随着他的操作在空中左摇右摆，奥斯本在一旁不耐烦地摇头：“你当初制造无人机的时候好像不止设计了投影功能吧？”  
“需要我提醒你我们也在射程范围里吗？”昆汀冷冷地说：“我可没兴趣再死一次。”  
百分之九十五。  
彼得仍然在迷雾中苦苦挣扎，除了最初那下电磁脉冲外无人机没有发动其他攻击，但奥斯本的手下依旧在朝他射击。他有些恐慌，仿佛回到当年在昆汀的幻象里一步一步倒退直到被火车撞飞，被背叛的感觉如同沉在肉里的尖刺蜇得他心里有些难受。  
他想找到昆汀，质问他这是不是另一个圈套，一个他和奥斯本合伙设计的陷阱。就在这么想的时候，一阵钻心的疼击中他的小腿，他无法控制地跌倒在地，子弹击中了他。  
昆汀紧抿双唇注视着摔倒在地的彼得，他看了眼屏幕，百分之百。  
“终于。”他松了一口气般轻声说。奥斯本闻言转头看向他：“你说什么？”  
无人机突然停止运作，闪了几个电火花后纷纷掉在地上发出凄惨的碰撞声。浓雾瞬间散去，彼得感觉到自己后颈寒毛直竖，血液涌入大脑太阳穴突突直跳，他的感应又回来了。  
“怎么回事？”奥斯本皱着眉头，子弹上膛的清脆声音在昆汀耳边回荡。  
“没怎么，就是无人机报废了。”  
奥斯本还没来得及问更多问题，他的手连同手枪一起被包进蛛丝里，宛若骨折后打的石膏。恢复视野的彼得三下五除二解决掉敌人，把所有人连同奥斯本一道倒挂上天花板后，他射出蛛丝粘住昆汀的肩膀，死命一拽令他借着惯性转了好几圈才扑到彼得身上。  
“我要吐了。”昆汀抱着他闷闷地说。  
彼得隔着面罩气呼呼地瞪了他一眼：“待会儿有的是你吐的。”说罢揽住昆汀的腰往高处荡去。  
昆汀十分肯定彼得不仅绕了远路还特意往高处荡，一开始他还能在心里告诫自己尖叫太丢脸，等快到家的时候他已经连叫的力气都没了，满脑子只剩一个念头，别在天上呕吐，太恶心了。  
彼得把他往家门口一放，也不管昆汀踉跄着差点摔地上就自顾自蜷缩到沙发上去。他抖动胳膊甩掉被血和汗粘在身上的制服，胸膛不知是因为气愤还是疼痛剧烈起伏。昆汀无言地看着他瘀伤遍布的脊背和还在渗血的小腿，站在那儿平复呼吸后拿了医药箱过来，蹲在彼得身旁：“子弹还在里面吗？”  
“要你管。”  
彼得弓着背，脸颊红扑扑的，明明是愤怒的语调听上去却像是被迫吃胡萝卜的儿童在发出抗议。昆汀叹了口气，尽量轻柔地处理彼得的伤口，但在指尖轻触肌肤的瞬间还是听见彼得压抑着的吸气声。  
“蜘蛛侠也会疼啊。”  
“我会疼。”彼得瞪着他，眼圈发红：“昆汀，你又骗我。”  
“没骗你，我对你说的所有话都是真的。”  
彼得扯了扯嘴角笑得苦涩：“别和我玩文字游戏，你总共才和我说了多少话？隐瞒就不是欺骗了吗？”  
昆汀深深地叹气，腹部伤口隐隐作痛但他不予理会。安静地处理完彼得的伤，他跑去厨房倒了杯水给彼得，寂静在空气中蔓延。  
“你知道吗，其实道格真的会调酒。”昆汀轻轻说着，声音有些嘶哑。彼得看向他，眼睛忽明忽暗，没有说话。  
“神秘客的披风本来没打算加光灯，是珍妮丝坚持要求的，她觉得那样很酷。”  
“维多利亚和古德曼在约会，他们还以为没人知道其实所有人都看得出来。”  
“威廉姆其实很在意他的头发，请假说去日本旅游，其实是去买网红生发液。”  
蓝色的瞳孔空洞地凝视着空气中的某个点，昆汀说话语调平缓，脸上也没什么表情，但彼得仍没由来地认为他很难过。  
“我曾经以为我可以眼睛也不眨地杀掉他们中任何一个人，我也差点这么做了。但是当我真的看到他们一个接一个死在我面前的时候……”昆汀顿了顿，长吁一口气：“他们的尸体就倒在我们刚刚离开的地方，我还能指出来谁在什么位置，但是那里已经什么都没有了。”  
“没有尸体、没有血迹，所有存在过的痕迹都被抹去了。”  
“现在记得的人只有我而已。”  
他的衣服上有血迹晕染开来，彼得一愣，突然想起什么似的说：“昆汀，你的伤……”  
昆汀淡淡地打断了他：“我利用了你。”  
“呃，什么？”  
“我确实利用了你，我不觉得抱歉。”  
他站起来，没有理睬开裂的伤口，没事人似的走去阳台收走他来时穿的那套衣服。彼得怔怔地望着他，大脑一片空白。  
直到昆汀的手放在门把手上，看起来想要离开这间屋子且不打算回来，彼得才反应过来，对着他的背影说：“所以，就这样？你不解释了吗？”  
他听见昆汀背对着他发出一声轻笑，说话声音低低的模糊不清：“知道了又怎么样？反正之后的事跟你没关系了。”  
“昆汀……”  
“已经够了。”  
他轻轻关上门，脚步隐匿在城市的喧嚣中。彼得有那么一瞬间想追出去，但他最终只是坐在沙发上抱着膝盖，在疲惫和伤痛中放任意识滑向无边无际的黑暗。  
5  
听见记者尖着嗓子说出奥斯本的名字，彼得恣意穿行的身影放缓了，他落到路灯柱上随往来的人一同看新闻。  
他想起上次同MJ一起盯着大屏幕时的场面，不是什么愉快的回忆。播报员还在激动地说着什么，实验室、生化武器、人员死伤等等，一段视频资料在屏幕上播放，彼得眼睛微微眯起来，他认出一个接一个倒下的就是他那些二构小队老朋友。  
他听见行人们此起彼伏的惊呼，摇了摇头一个跳跃飞走了。  
找到昆汀时已经快要黄昏，他坐在公寓楼的屋顶，两条腿伸在外面随意地晃来晃去，从他的位置远远能看见楼宇上的巨大电视屏，上面还在滚动播放奥斯本否认全部指控的新闻。  
彼得落在他背后，昆汀听见了但没回头。  
“先生，这个世界还是很美好的，有什么事情先下来再说。”  
昆汀笑了一声：“这儿还不够高。”  
“还不高？十层呢，真掉下去你肯定会死的。”  
彼得学着昆汀的样子和他并排坐好，一段时间没见，昆汀的头发长了些，碎发落在耳际随着屋顶的风翻飞。  
“你怎么找到我的？”  
彼得骄傲地晃了晃手里的眼镜：“伊迪丝。”  
昆汀不置可否地哼了一声。彼得有些闷，揪着面罩想摘掉却被昆汀按住手腕：“这儿人多。”  
“哇，你居然会为我的身份危机担心。”彼得顺势抓住昆汀的手。昆汀挣脱不开，皱着眉头看向他：“你想干什么？”  
“来讨回公道啊！你以为说一句利用我就完事了？这么容易放弃我就不是纽约好邻居了！”  
昆汀深深地叹了口气：“好吧。”  
“我知道你不想说，所以我自己做了一点调查，当然大部分是伊迪丝调查的……”  
“我以为你把她雪藏起来了。”  
“特殊时期特殊应对，别打断我……接下来我的问题你只需要回答是或者不是就可以了，你明白了吗？”  
“如果我不配合呢？”  
彼得迅速地射出蛛丝缠住昆汀的手，把他两只手都粘住后还在手腕上绕了两圈：“不配合就别想走！反正要过三个小时才会溶解，你就等着吧！”  
昆汀瞪了他一眼没说话，彼得清了清嗓子，说话语气像是课堂点名提问的老师：“我不知道你跟奥斯本一开始是怎么谈的，反正你们的目的是研究，呃，你管那团雾叫什么来着？”  
“没起名字。”  
“不管了，反正你这个人就是这样，东西研究出来了就想跑。结果其他人就……”彼得顿了一下，跳过了这部分：“你是故意来找我的，还故意让我看见你在查奥斯本的资料，你知道他们肯定还会找到你，你就想我来救你对不对？”  
“算是吧。”  
“是就是，不是就不是，什么叫算是？你知不知道我被打得多惨？哦你当然知道你就在边上看着！你就是利用我，我在跟奥斯本那帮人打架的时候你都干什么去了？”  
“你要我回答是还是不是？”  
彼得面罩上的眼睛缩了一圈，昆汀假定这是生气的表现：“我黑进了奥斯本的实验室。二元回溯所有资料都在实验室里，我必须清除资料、启动无人机的自毁程序，顺带还拿了点对奥斯本不利的东西出来。不过黑进系统需要时间，如果你不来，我时间不够，而且奥斯本得到他想要的东西之后肯定会把我就地解决。”  
“所以我是你的安全保险？”  
“是。”  
彼得歪着脑袋，讶异于昆汀居然这么痛快地承认了。他挠了挠头，深深地吐气：“我还有最后一个问题，你一定要诚实回答我。”  
昆汀斜眼看着彼得，似笑非笑地说：“我会考虑的。”  
“你一开始来我家的时候，就已经计划好这一切了吗？”  
昆汀收敛了笑意，沉默了好一会儿，直到彼得开始怀疑他根本不会回答的时候，他轻轻地说：“是的。”  
天色渐暗，只有地平线上方还残余一点微光。彼得摘下面罩，他的脸因为一直闷着有点发红，看着昆汀的眼神既困惑又无奈：“你一早就打算利用我？”  
“你刚才不是说最后一个问题了？”  
彼得轻轻踢了昆汀一下，脚尖蹭过他的小腿：“不要这么纠结字眼，回答一下又没什么损失。”  
“因为在我认识的人里面，蠢到愿意去救仇人的人只有一个。”  
“谢谢你用这种方式肯定我的善良啊！”彼得忍不住翻了个大大的白眼。他红着脸踌躇了一会儿，终于下定决心问出他一直想问的问题：“所以你，呃，就是，我们……我们那几天晚上，就是那些事，也是你的计划？好让我放松警惕？”  
这回是昆汀翻了个巨大的白眼：“你当我是什么？为了获取同情出卖身体的性工作者吗？我喜欢你才这么做的。”  
哦，该死，他又说喜欢我了。彼得的心怦怦直跳，这场景太过相似了，一样在天台只不过这回穿着可笑戏服的人是自己。理智疯狂提醒彼得这可能又是一个情感陷阱，不管怎么说奥斯本的人还在找昆汀他很可能还需要蜘蛛侠的保护，但是就算他不说喜欢难道彼得就会把他弃之不顾吗？他思考了一下，发现自己可能还是做不到。  
彼得抱着头晃来晃去，嘴里还念叨着什么。昆汀在一边挑了挑眉：“你在想什么？”  
彼得把脸埋在掌心里，声音挤出来听上去多了几分灰心丧气的感觉：“我在想我居然又上了你的当。”  
“善良是你的软肋。”昆汀淡淡地说。  
“你干嘛不直接告诉我？嘿彼得我被奥斯本抓了研究了针对你的武器，现在我想把这些资料通通销毁你帮我进实验室吧……这样？”  
“你会帮忙吗？还是把我们都送到警察局去？反正我肯定你不会同意我干黑进奥斯本系统这种事，你戴了伊迪丝连同学在发什么短信都不好意思看。”  
“嘿！”  
昆汀没有回应彼得谴责的眼神，他抬起被绑在一起的手伸到彼得面前：“可以解开了吗？”  
“不行！你自己等着吧！”彼得一边说着一边带好面罩：“我很生气，我要走了！”  
“哦。”  
“我再也不管你的事了，下次受伤别来我家，别半夜敲门，我不会开的！”  
“好的。”  
彼得站起来作势要跳下去，顿了顿又对昆汀说：“你就没什么想说的？”  
昆汀盯着他，神色平静：“再见。”  
彼得努力忍住踹他一脚的冲动，愤愤地跳入融着霓虹灯光的夜色中。  
6  
昆汀打开手机，在屏幕上划几下又放下了，无聊尽写在脸上。广播里还在播报火车班次，他还要一个小时才能上车。  
他缓慢地观察着往来的人，这是他无聊时喜欢做的事情之一。观察其他人的情绪和反应，有一种暗中窥视的满足感。但今天似乎有些不同，他知道自己正在寻找某个熟悉的面庞。  
事到如今还在期待什么呢？他轻笑着摇了摇头，嘲笑自己的愚蠢。  
时间安静地流动，不知不觉他闭上眼睛，在等待中困倦吞没了他，头慢慢歪向一边。想象中金属冰冷的触感并没有出现，额头触及到柔软的布料，他一瞬间清醒过来。  
倚在陌生人肩头会很尴尬，他抬眼准备道歉，收获的却是一张熟悉的脸。  
“彼得。”  
“昆汀。”  
男孩笑得无邪，昆汀挑了挑眉等他说话。  
“没什么想对我说的吗？”  
“我记得我说过再见了。”  
彼得鼓起脸颊，这是他生气却又不是真的非常生气时特有的表情。如果在以前，昆汀大概会捏一捏他的脸，只是现在不能做这个动作了。  
“我发现你这个人真的很奇怪。”彼得叹了口气，慢吞吞地说：“有时候谎话说的像真的一样，有时候又一眼就能看穿。”  
“比如说？”  
“比如现在，还有昨天。说一句彼得对不起我还挺想你的有这么难？还是你们反派的设定都这么别扭？你才不是真的不想再见到我呢。”  
电子时钟的数字在大屏幕上规整地变化着，昆汀把目光移向屏幕不再说话。他并不是真的想看时间，只是试图让自己保持沉默。如果此刻开口，或许真心话会就流露出来，那样就没法收拾了。  
彼得戳了戳他的手臂：“说话呀，你怎么一遇到我就哑巴了？”  
被彼得戳得心烦意乱的昆汀捏着眉心叹气，离开座位是件容易的事，但他并不想动。彼得还是坐在边上看着他，耐心好到过分。  
“你想让我说什么？”  
“说你会留下来。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我想让你留下来。”彼得耸了耸肩：“让你就这么走掉太危险了，谁知道你会不会背着我研究什么致命武器。我好好想过了，比起让你离我远远的，还是把你留在我身边比较安全，这样我就能一直盯着你了。”  
所以彼得是出于对自身安全的考虑，昆汀这么想着点了点头，他能应付这个。  
“当然，还因为你说喜欢我。”彼得偏过头看了他一眼，眼睛闪闪发亮：“我没法忘记你，虽然你对我做了很多过分的事，我也不想原谅你但是……就这样吧，反正每次我都能打败你不是吗？果然还是把你留在我身边比较好。”  
这就超出他能应付的范围了，昆汀沉吟片刻缓慢地开口：“我能拒绝吗？”  
彼得点了点头笑起来：“当然可以。”话是这么说，他却牢牢握住昆汀的手腕，没用太大力气所以昆汀不会觉得疼，但也足够他意识到自己绝对挣脱不开。昆汀瞥了眼彼得，他的微笑仿佛在说你能走得掉就试试看吧。  
无路可退，他想，彼得把他所有退路都封死了。昆汀·贝克作为一名幻象艺术家，精通谎言和欺骗，唯独在与彼得有关的任何事上总是无法维持假面，不经意间要流露出真情实感来，这是他的失败，他不得不接受。  
“彼得，无论如何我希望你能明白……我确实喜欢你。”  
“我知道。”  
“我也确实想杀你，这两件事并不冲突。”  
“哦……我想我能应付你想杀我的那部分。”  
昆汀没再说话，彼得好奇地盯着他看了一会儿试探地问：“所以……就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
“你会留下来？”  
“我不答应难道你能放我走？”昆汀苦笑一声：“就姑且和你呆在一起试试看吧。”  
彼得终于松开昆汀的手腕，开心地拍了拍手，掌心相碰声音清脆：“太好了！那我们回家吧，我快饿死了，为了追上你连早饭都没吃。”  
随着他的话语一同冒出来的还有肚子里的咕噜声，彼得又鼓起脸颊摸了摸肚皮。大概是他的样子太过可爱，昆汀终于做了他刚才起一直想做的事情，他微笑着捏住彼得的脸颊，在对方惊讶的眼神中，用力地扯了扯。

-end-


End file.
